


After Dinner Comes Dessert

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 2: Possessiveness/Jealousy, In Public, M/M, NSFW, Olivarry Week 2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a dangerous storm, Barry and Oliver a stuck in the restaurant after dinner on their date night. What are two horny, in love vigilantes supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Comes Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO OLIVARRY WEEK!!!!!!!!! Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy some very deadly sin-I mean smut.

Barry and Oliver hadn't exactly planned for it to happen. It had been their first date in weeks. Both of them had been busy, and they'd missed each other a ton.

They were at some restaurant in Starling. "What looks good to you?" Oliver had asked. Barry shrugged, it all looked pretty good. "You'd be better." He said it without thinking. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He just knew Oliver's cooking was better than pretty much any restaurant could be. Of course, it was too good for his boyfriend to pass up. "I know, I'm delicious. I promise you can have me for dessert." He'd teased. Well, Barry wasn't going to be one-upped like that. "I don't know, I might be too full by then." Oliver wasn't going to be one-upped either. "I can rework up your appetite," Oliver assured. "Besides, we both know you're insatiable Mister Fast Metabolism." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, your the one who always seems to be biting into me at night." It was true, Oliver loved to bite marks into Barry, even though they didn't last long. It just gave him and excuse to bite more.

The night continued on like that. They seemed to be able to find innuendo in absolutely everything. The only reprieve was when the waiter was around, mostly because Oliver was sure he was checking Barry out and was too busy glaring. By the time the check came around, they both had very noticeable bulges in the table cloths they'd sat on their laps.

The waiter has taken Oliver's credit card away (they switched off paying for dates and it was Ollie's turn) when the manager came out. "Attention everyone! There has been a severe weather warning so everyone must stay inside until things have cleared up. Sorry for the inconvenience."

It was more than an inconvenience, both Barry and Oliver were far too hot and far too needy to wait for the weather to clear up to go home and fuck. It had been weeks after all and they'd spent all night getting each other riled up.

It was then that Barry had an idea to which his mind cried no but his super sped up libido screamed yes.

He slipped into Oliver's side of the booth and wrapped his arms around Oliver, as if needing comfort from being worried about the weather. Once he'd situated himself he slid one hand down until it was under the table cloth and rubbing firmly over the bulge in his lover's pants. "What are you doing?" Oliver questioned, pupils blowing wide and voice dropping huskily. "This big bad weather is scaring me Ollie, I need you to hold me." He curled in closer to Ollie taking the chance to unbutton the older man's pants and slip his hand in, now rubbing over his boxers. Oliver moans softly, making sure only Barry could hear. Barry grins and slips his hand into the boxers wrapping it around Oliver's hard cock. Oliver groaned as Barry slowly stroked him vibrating his hand just a little bit.

Barry smirked at Oliver's groans, twisting his hand a bit as he reach Oliver's head. "You like this?" He teased. Oliver groaned again. "Very much so." Oliver then took Barry's hand out of his pants to the younger man's disappointment. Oliver ducked under the table and unzipped Barry's pants tauntingly slow. "But not as much as you're going to like this." He licked a line from the base of Barry's cock up to his tip. Barry bit his lip in an effort not to moan. He was loud. He knew it. Usually neither one of them minded in the least but right now....as thrilling as this was Barry didn't particularly want an audience.

Oliver didn't seem to care as much as he continued to lick Barry's cock like it was a lollipop. Barry clutched the edge of the booth seat. Oliver smirked and took Barry's tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Barry shook with the effort it took not to moan as Oliver bobbed up and down on his cock slowly, taking in every inch of him. Finally after a good few minutes of glorious torture Oliver pulled off his cock and Barry sighed with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

His reprieve didn't last long though as Oliver trailed his tongue down his cock until it reached his ass. He whimpered as Oliver parted his cheeks and the tongue continued it path until it reach Barry's puckered entrance. Oliver traced the rim of Barry's hole with the tip of his tongue and Barry couldn't hold back a moan, luckily it wasn't too loud and the other patrons of the restaurant were too busy focusing on the weather and complaining to each other to notice.

Oliver continued to lick around the rim of the hole and gently push his tongue in just a little. Barry whined low, god this felt amazing. He could feel heat coiling in his stomach and gently lowered a hand to tug on Oliver's hair, a silent warning. With a final lick to his lover's hole, Oliver moved back up to Barry's cock. It only took two times of Oliver's bobbing down onto it for him to spill into the older man's mouth.

Oliver swallowed all the hot liquid greedily before coming back up to the booth discretely. He pressed a kiss to Barry's lips, the younger man groaned as he tasted himself on his lover's mouth. "That was amazing." He whispered breathlessly to a smirk from his boyfriend. "But I believe I was promised desert." He reminds Oliver. Oliver lowers Barry down under the table and tangles his fingers into Barry's hair, pulling Barry forward until his lips touch the leaking tip of Oliver's cock. "Help yourself."

Barry very happily did so. He engulfed Oliver's cock in his warm mouth with one swift movement. Oliver let out a low groan as Barry sucked him, adding a little vibration in to drive him wild, as usual. His fingers tightened in Barry's short locks of hair. Barry bobs up and down enthusiastically as he brings a hand up to roll Oliver's balls. Oliver peers down at him only to find Barry staring straight up at him with the most horny and devious look he's ever seen. It's fucking gorgeous. Barry vibrates and sucks roughly, bringing him right to the edge before squeezing his balls and calming him back down for a few minutes. Then he repeats the process again. And then again.

Finally Oliver had enough of Barry being a teasing little shit and pulled him off of his cock before bringing him back up to the booth.

He kissed Barry again. "You are such a tease." He murmured against soft lips. "You love me." Barry murmured back. "I do." He admitted and felt Barry's lips turn up. "I love you too."

Barry pulled back, his eyes sparkling in a way that made Oliver's cock twitch. "Hey Ollie?" He started trailing the tips of his fingers down Oliver's arm. Oliver shivered slightly. "Mmmhhhmmm?" He responded, eyebrows raised. "This storm is really scaring me." He stroked a hand over Barry's cheek with a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry babe, what can I do to make you feel better?" The gleam in Barry's eyes intensified. "Let me sit on your lap."

He moaned low just at the thought. "Of course you can sit on my lap Barry." Barry smirked and quickly moved to sit on Oliver's lap, his back pressed firm against Oliver's chest. He positioned himself above Oliver's cock, the top rubbing against his crack. Oliver reach under the table and parted his cheeks once more allowing Barry to press his hole to the tip of his lover's cock.

Barry lowered himself down on Oliver's cock steadily, Oliver's hands leaving his cheeks to come to his hips and guide him down.

He stilled when he was all the way down. Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry's waist and pressed a soft kiss to the left side of his partner's neck. Barry smiled.

After a short adjustment period he began to lift himself back up only to push right back down onto Oliver cock eliciting a moan from both of them.

To the outside observer, it just looked like Oliver was lightly bouncing Barry on his lap, holding him close to comfort him. It was sweet. Barry moaned hard under his Breath as Oliver's cock split him open.

Oliver continued to discreetly kiss every inch of Barry's neck that he could reach. He let his hands slip up under Barry's shirt and trail up and down his sides. Barry's hands were gripping Oliver's thighs tightly as he rode the older man. He was probably leaving bruises with how hard he was holding on, but Oliver couldn't care less. He'd had a lot worse injuries under a lot worse circumstances. 

Oliver switched the right side of Barry's neck, not wanting only the left to get his attention, as his hands trailed up even further and lightly pinched his lover's nipples. His new position allowed his blown eyes to see more into the restaurant. 

He growled as he noticed their waiter a bit away from them, staring at them with wide eyes. The man blushed as he noticed Oliver looking at him. Oliver smirked at the waiter, running his tongue over Barry's neck just a little. His eyes spoke to the waiter. 'Yeah, check him out all you want you'll never have him. He's all mine. You can only dream.'

After a minute he glared at the man. This was intimate, even if it was in public. The waiter averted his eyes. There was a light flush on the man's cheeks as he fumbled to speak with one of his coworkers. He smirked against Barry's neck, sucking a mark happily.

Barry's eyes rolled back as he continued to bounce on Oliver's lap, he'd made a mess of the tablecloth that was still on his lap. He'd already come twice and he was verging on a third. He could feel Oliver coming close too. He bounced harder and vibrated just a bit, unnoticeable to any wandering eyes.

Oliver steadied Barry as his movements became more erratic, the vibrations picking up speed. Oliver turned him so he couldn't be seen so that Barry would be free to vibrate without worrying about his identity. It also gave him a little room to thrust into the younger man making the vibrations even harder.

Oliver gave Barry's cock a few firm strokes and Barry instantly tightened around him even more as released into Oliver's hand which made Oliver release into Barry, the fucked each other through their climaxes, lips meeting sloppily to muffle their moans.

Oliver rested inside of Barry as they came down from their highs. After a while he pulled out and buttoned himself back up, not caring about the leftover come that was getting on the inside of his boxers. He met Barry's dazed gaze as he discretely licked Barry's come off his hand. Barry finally gathered himself enough to pull up his pants and boxers. Oliver's breath caught as he saw his come dripping out of Barry's hole as he righted himself. It was just a glimpse but it would haunt his dreams. Barry always did.

Once they were both fixed up as much as possible they sat back up in the booth. Oliver pulled Barry into his arms, kissing his mussed up hair and rubbing his back. Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver as well, clutching him tightly and listening to his heartbeat.

The manager came back out into the center of the restaurant. "I am pleased to inform you that the weather had passed. You may all go as you please now. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for dining with us."

The waiter finally came back over with Oliver's credit card and the receipt. He was blushing and refused to look directly at either of them. "H-here you go sirs, have a n-nice night." He stuttered out before rushing off, flushing redder as he went. Barry raised an eyebrow at the retreating man. "What was that about?" He queried confusedly. "Hmm? Oh, no idea." Oliver responded. Barry narrowed his eyes. Oliver's tone had sounded a lot like it had when they'd first met and Barry had jokingly asked if he'd known how much force it took to break a neck.

Before Barry could comment though Oliver got up and held a hand out to him. "Shall we go home my love?" Barry rolled his eyes fondly and took the hand. "We shall." Barry turned around to leave the waiter a tip (Oliver grumbled about it "He was not checking me out Ollie.") before they headed out to go home together.

And after they went home, they had round two in the shower before cuddling naked all night long until it was time for round three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story, sorry it doesn't come with a free holy water bath. As always, any and all comments are highly appreciated as they motivate me and help me to grow as a writer. Happy Olivarry Week Everyone! See you again soon, and NEVER STOP WRITING (especially for Olivarry ;D)!!!


End file.
